Love Rift
by nickdb471
Summary: Hey sorry it took so long to get this out, the summery is this, Awakened, enraged, scared, but in hope, all these feelings are going through Valkyr as she meets, the love of her life,Limbo; will this love work, or will it rift into a posinos addiction for them both? DISCLAIMER! I don't own Warframe or any of the names! M rated for the flowing Violence language and suggestives
1. Awaking

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warframe or any of its counter parts

It all started like that... He appeared, out of the rift, blue energy crackled form his coat and hat... and he held out his hand and said nothing.

That is how I met the man I met known as "Limbo", and me Valkyr almost killed 10 or so tenno in a fit of fear and rage.

Let me start from the beginning, I a simple girl trapped by Alad v the Corpus leader of science and development. And the one who raped and destroyed my living soul and reason to do anything else but hate... I awoke from a nightmarish sleep and was greeted with the sound from the sound of an intruder alarm, and was silently praying they would leave soon so his anger outburst would be short. But a keyword was said, "Tenno", I never heard this word before, but I dare not ask as guards flee away in pure terror. I hear one say something about the Zanuka hunter being maimed... this made me tingle with glee as I hated that being almost as much as I hated Alad. I took my chance and let my hate free, cold fury filled my body and my vision blurred to red, as I slaughtered guard after guard, it pleased me to watch the life slashed from their body's.

I rounded through many hallways before I ran across some guards I did not kill... I was violently struck with an arrow, in a flash of anger I whipped around and slashed at its sender, only to have it dodged and I quickly received a kick to the back of my head witch sent me tumbling forward into a headlong plunge into a crate. I got back up and starred at my three assailants, one was a thin looking man with light blue armor with lighting buzzing around him, his partner to his left was grey with a sword of energy in his hand, he was the one who kicked me, the last to the right of blue man was the arrow freak, she was clad in what looked like blue and black feathers. The blue bird asked her blue man what the should do with me, or it as she said. I was NOT going to be called "it" again, I exploded at her and stabbed my long energy claws through her arm before she could finish her sentience and she cried out in pain, blood splatted the floor and her. I then processed to pin against the wall and dared her to call me,"it" again. I was met after with a throwing knife planted in my back, this hurt allot, so I screamed out in pain and agony. The thrower was the electric man, he quickly said after in a young fearful voice, " Tell use who you work for and we will not kill you, and if your a corpus scum then we will end your worthless life!", I replied with, "You attacked me first and you sound as iff you are about to cry... you should really just shut up and let me murder Alad V before I let my anger out on you instead, believe me there is enough for all for of you and every guard and mech on this forsaken planet!".

Then I was thrown to my back with a sudden powerful force, I had forgotten the gray sword wielder, he had his word swinging at my throat when he started glowing with a certain energy and he became transparent and the blade went through drawing no blood of mine, then Limbo materialized before me, he stood tall, dark coat and hat, white collar and cuffs ablaze with blue energy his face and his looks instantly filed me with this sudden feeling, this was a feeling I had never felt before. This feeling only intensified when he lent me his hand to help me up, I could feel heat drawing up to my face, OMG I was blushing, I took his hand he helped me up, I felt his chest, he was strong, but genital as he picked me up in his arms and cradled me like a child, under any normal circumstances I would have killed him right then, I am so glad I didn't...

Limbo turned to the three others and Blurted with such a harsh tone,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", when he said this the sword dude was put back to normal looking healed and fine from his former injuries I looked up at him in in fear as I though he was going to let him hurt me, but those feelings were put aside when he looked down at me and spoke in a soft tone that made my heart sing and cry at the same time,"Its ok I will protect you, your safe now you can calm down and tell me everything...". I burst into tears and put my head on his shoulder and let it all out, the awful things Alad did to me, the fear and the hate and how I wanted to leave, but stay and get revenged at the same time. The Bird lady cried out,"you probably are describing the things you did to our friends!", she was quickly was shot a look from limbo that could freeze a sun. He looked at me with his now comforting look again and said," ignore Zephyr she is upset about getting her feathers covered in blood, and your probably wondering my name, well it's Limbo". When he said this I tried to say his name,"ll-immmbo?", he nodded his head and, "yes that's me", is what he said to me.

And as the conversation went on, I learned that the blades-men was Excalibur, and the Blue man was Volt. He put me down but I still clinched to him, I didn't want to stop having contact with him. Volt looked at me with disgust and said in a stuck up tone,"Be glad Limbo likes you because Excalibur would have killed you and ended your pitiful life right then and there..." This comment stung, I pulled my self close to limbo and buried my face into his chest and felt his heart beat against me, but with me at the same time, I wanted nothing more but to sit their forever in his warmth and care, but I was interrupted by Limbo rubbed his hand along my lower back to my shoulder, this made me look up at him, he spoke in a soft loving tone with a sense of fluid form,"are you ready to go back to the dojo and have some rest and a little private time away from Volt and meet every one else?", I nodded yes and he walked me to what looked like a triangle ship and escorted me aboard.

End of Chapter 1


	2. THe opeaning of love

Chapter 2 Limbo's View

She is beautiful, this girl we found and Excalibur nearly ended... I am so happy I got their on time... I feel as she love at first site for me, her voice when she whimpered my name, she melted my heart and I was Hers from then on, And as we entered the liset, She still clung to me, _tightly_. When I was making my way down to where I planned her staying the insolent Volt had the nerve to say something again,"so? The mighty Limbo is into bestiality?" And with that I sent his ignorant ass to the rift, and maybe after an hour or two id let him out, maybe. As I rested her to the bed her voice once more melted me like no other had, with sweetness but strength she asked, "are you leaving?.. please don't, im scared..."Before she could finish that sentence I shushed her and sat on the bed with her, her face buried in the crook of my neck, purring like a cat would in the warm sun. We sat there, for hours, and I loved every second of it. When She finally passed out I released Volt and sealed the room off in the rift, so no one would disturbed her earned painless sleep.

As I left the room I was confronted by Loki, who clearly wanted something, "so? Is she hot?",and for that I quickly struck him in the face with a fist, and walked on, but before I rounded the corner to my arsenal I seethed,"Her welfare and body are NONE! Of your business". When i had a moment alone, I sat back and giggled with glee as I thought of all the places I could show her, and how I would truly earn her love, instead of randomly being awarded such a privilege. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps when Excalibur walked in and stared at me, with is blank face he stared, and before he could speak I said quietly and politely," She is to be left alone". But he was notn in for that, he sat down and began with a rather quavery voice,"She needs training, or she needs some form of control, ive never felt that much hate pointed at me from one being... Sshe is dangerous, and you clearly are the only one she wont tear apart.", and with my resonance "would that be because I didn't try to shred her?", and with that he hung his head and left the room leaving me to my thoughts once more...

Valkyr's P.O.V.

As I woke I felt a pleasant warmth that was very... OML I was in the rift, and I felt warm and my chest was giving off waves of pleasure. But no time for that, I looked around for Limbo, no... My Limbo. As I walked forwards the door automatize opened and then I was introduced to a hole new area of the ship. It was a large room with clean jet black walls and down one of the hallways was a open door, I walked towards it, taking small quite steps, and then whimpered out a weak word, the only I could say,"Limbo?" and I was greeted by not my Limbo, but a new frame, He was Tall, almost as tall as my Limbo, his height came from his horns preturdeing from his head. He looked strangely at me, then looked at my chest, so I covered my chest with both arms, and his face turned red, and so he then said something sort of shakily, "Limbo is in there, and by the way, im not into girls, im Gay" and then he walked on as if nothing happened. So I walked into the room, taking extra effort to stay as far away from the horn frame as I could, The moment I walked in I cried out in joy and yelled"LIMBO!" and he jolted his handsome head up and look at me, he stood and waltzed over as if he belonged in a ball, me being his special lady. He towers over me, his long tails swinging from side to side, his hands opened into welcoming shapes, and I sprinted towards him wrapping my arms around his lower torso, and purred, as he blushed, I giggled while he look confused, he then Said," that was Oberon, the one who is gay, he was noticing that you were In the rift, not your.. " I blushed and pressed my Breasts into him, trying to let him know I was his, and he was mine, I looked into his face and said words I never knew how to say, "My limbo, I.. I.. love you.."

END OF CHAPTER 2!'

please tell me if you want more action! Because that's all of chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, please comment what you want! sorry it took so long, schools a bitch isn't it?

CHAPTER 3

Valkyrie's POV

As he blushed I giggled again pressing my self harder against him, running a hand up his chest, then as quick as we started we were interrupted by a blaring siren and him quickly running out saying, "got to go, an un expected Grineer invasion of a friendly colony!", I was so disappointed, I really wanted some privacy with him, but I returned to my room to slumber once more...

Limbo's POV

As I left the room I felt badly for leaving when she was clearly enjoying herself, and I wanted to further see how far she wanted to go... for her armor aura, she was soft and warm, so soft... I was interrupted with my thought as I slammed into the idiot known as Rhino, "get out of the way you lump of sadistic fat, as I rifted through and kept sprinting to return to my liset. I entered the controls and quickly made my way towards earth...

Valkyrie's POV

As I awoke I was met by a face I didn't want to see, it was miss feather bitch again. She had a horrible angry look to her, before I could ask what she wanted she said in a seething voice, " stay away from limbo, he is MINE! And if you think differently then lets take it to the dueling room of the Dojo." I rammed two bladed serrated fingers to her throat and dared this,"keep talking over grown pigeon, I will tear out your throat for daring to take away my Limbo from me!", and at that I turned away from her and returned to my bed and sat. I began to think and wonder about how Limbo thought of bird bitch, whether or not he did prefer her over me. No. Not possible, He is mine and I his, forever.

Grineer POV

Normal patrol. "FUCKING PHILBERT!", I yell as I see he is laying down on his side clearly sleeping. I walk over to him and flip him over, only to see, that it was only the back plate, as all of his front and organs had been ripped out and were plastered down the wall in front of him... the blood.. it filled the air with a pungent smell, and it coated my fingers as I looked for his amo. Before my hand could reach my gun I was forced to the ground and then elt nothing but pain.

Limbo's POV

I drew my Nikana from the solder's back, watching as the argon blade sizzled in his blood, urging me on to slaughter... just as I had through the other hundreds, their screams giving me the urge to kill again. But I must hold back. To many will upset the balance. Now to return to my love.

When my ship entered the dock, I briskly made my way torwds her room, only to run strait into Rhino, the son of a bitch fuck boi, He turns to me and has the nerve to say," Valkier, she has a good rack... would look great on.. " before he could finish I

kiced him into the Duel room and after my blade released... I dove at him, he drew his ak lato and open fired, only for the rift to swallow the bullets, he attempted to iron skin, only to have blade slice his throat open, blood poring everywhere he fell to his knees, were I shoved my blade down through his chest, he screamed in agony, "KEEP YOUR FITHLY HANDS OFF OF HER", I yelled before yanking back out the blade and letting him hit the floor for the Dojo to heal him. I walked to round the corner and up the elevator to the hall with her room, I entered and before the door full opened she had already knocked me down and was pressing her face close to mine, she suddenly giggled and closed the gap, I was taken aback at how soft her body was... she ended the kiss and stood up looking away and began to cry and beg for forgiveness and going on how she shouldn't have done that. I stood and wrapped my hands lovingly and gently around her, and whispered, "its ok, I liked it, you were just showing how much you missed me, and I love that." she blushed and hugged me back, rather tightly...

Thats all for now, please leave suggestions and comments.


End file.
